vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Rivers Joins
Title: 'Ryan Rivers Joins '''Players: 'Ryan Rivers, Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, and Jason Briggs '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Time to welcome more people into the unit… He identified properly at least… ''LOG BEGINS'' Out at the Pasture… With a gym bag slung over his shoulder, the Resident Resistance Rookie Ryan Rivers (how's THAT for alliteration for ya?) makes his way through the pasture, a rather cautious look about his face. Like most of the Resistance, he has an identity back into the city to protect… And is rather fearful of losing it. Hopeful the people that asked/ordered/suggested strongly that he came here gave them some word that he would be arriving. After all, a keen eye might noticed that his off-duty piece is concealed under his t-shirt. While it's hot… Always good to carry extra heat just in case. For now though, he just looks about the pasture, wiping the sweat from his brow as he wonders where to go next or if he is even at the right place. Elizabeth Maxwell walks out towards the pasture, from the main yard, glancing about only briefly, checking over a couple weapons at a decent distance from the hay bale with poster being used as a target. She doesn't notice Rivers quite yet, due to her attention on the weapon checks. Ryan Rivers blinks as he notices the person with the weapons. He looks around for possible cover… Not seeing anything, he just winces. Well, no matter how nervous he is… Saying a hello won't get him shot, right? "Hey, there," he offers with a simple wave, shrugging off the bag and catching it with his hand before it hits the ground. "So, um…. This the place? You know… The place for the um, people?" Elizabeth Maxwell's head jerks up very quickly as she hears the voice, looking out to see who it is, and frowning. "Identify yourself, and why you're here." Cursing silently, Ryan wonders if the people really didn't tell them that he was coming. "Ryan Rivers…. I was send here by, um…. Crap, I really shouldn't give his name unless I have too. But he told me to come… And help… With the stuff." Yeah, someone is gonna need some time to get used to the whole 'cloak and dagger' part of being in the Resistance. Elizabeth Maxwell pauses at Rivers, looking him over with narrowed eyes, pulling her radio from its place clipped onto the side of her front pants pocket and adjusting frequency, trying to one-hand it while she still has a weapon in the other. "If someone told you to come here, I would hope they told someone here you were coming. You'll excuse me while I confirm that…" Ryan Rivers just holds his bag in front of him… But he tries his best to make it seem like he is holding it because it is heavy. It is a little because of his 'special' weapon, but also to provide some sort of cover should Elizabeth decide to light him up. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps waiting for radio response, watching closely as she does. "They're looking for confirmation now. The problem with people sending other people up is that it isn't always possible to get such information to the people who need it, before they show up." She rolls her eyes slightly. "But then, of the only known hostiles that have been around here, one was shot repeatedly, two others are tied up and under guard, one likely to get neutralized, and the other a weird case. If you can confirm who sent you, we could probably get the confirmation from in town a lot quicker…" "Um, I'm not sure if I am allowed to do that unless I know you are, um…. the Good Guys," Ryan offers with an awkward chuckle. "I mean, I am here… And I am ninety percent sure…." Sighing, Ryan just decides to give it a shot. If he's wrong, well, he will be just as screwed waiting for confirmation if this IS a Visitor trap. "Was sent here by a member of the force. He gave me a call sign to let you guys know I was good… But I forgot it. It started with a 'F' though…. Falcon, I think. Freedom Falcon? He told me that the Visitors were like mutant alligators and ate gerbils and stuff… That true?" He lowers his head faintly, though his eyes remain on Ms. Maxwell. "I have a really bad memory when I have people threatening to shoot me and all though," he admits frankly. "Sure you know how it is." Elizabeth Maxwell puts her weapon down from any ready to fire position, and continues to wait on the radio, and ask something into it, shaking her head softly at the responses. "I'd think your friend would have told you how it is for us as well. Anyone who walks up here could be someone converted, or a collaborator, sent to find our base." She narrows her eyes a bit. "As such, we have to be extremely tight about security, I'm sure you realize." Ryan Rivers blinks a few times. "Converted? You mean, they have like a religion or something?" Shrugging it off, he nods. "I know… I know… It is a sensitive and risky word. Just as long as you don't do any freaky probing, I'm fine. And um, for frisking… No dudes with cold hands. I have my off-duty weapon, but well, I usually have that with me." Elizabeth Maxwell glares just a little further. "Converted. You have been told what they do, have you not? They have a conversion chamber capable of completely brainwashing someone. Fixing its effects is not an easy job either. You probably should remove all weapons, all your stuff will be returned upon confirmation of identity anyway. Barring that, you wind up getting guarded till then. Probably will anyway. Outside of that, assuming you're legit, welcome to the ranch." "Yeah for being the new guy," Ryan offers dryly, taking out his Glock, the two ammo clips that went with it, and putting them in the gym bag. "I was just told that the Visitors were looking to take over the world instead of working with us… And they are mean S.O.B.s about it too. We were on patrol together when we were talking about it, so he didn't feel too comfortable in talking much about it. His name was Jake Cocoran, not sure how you Resistance people share stuff and all… As I said, he just said to come here if I wanted to help save the world and stuff like that… I guess if there is some proper recruitment speech, I guess he didn't do it too well." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I'll inform them of that. Probably a communication breakdown, wouldn't be the first time. Can't trust the phone system, too much risk of tapping." She smiles a little. "So, you want to come out of the pasture and into the base at large?" Ryan Rivers nods as he puts the gym bag back over his shoulder, knowing that he will be leaving it sooner or later with the people here. They won't see too much in it… Just a couple of pairs of clothes, soap, shampoo, a couple of towels… And a sword. Well, everyone has their quirks, right? "Sure… I don't get tied up or anything, will I? I really don't go for that kind of stuff either," he offers with a smirk. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and raises her eyebrows. "Not by me at least. Otherwise it depends on what the other girls in the camp think of you." She laughs a little and shakes her head. "With all apologies for sick jokes." Shrugs faintly yet again, Ryan follows along rather casually. Doesn't seem to be as life threatening as he thought it was… And unlike some in the resistance, is far from paranoid. "No worries… I'm in the Police Force. Compared to some of the locker room jokes, this is nothing," he replies with a wink. Elizabeth Maxwell raises her eyebrows a little bit. "Police force, huh? For how long? Considering that most of them are now cronies of Bates and his takeover of the city…" Ryan Rivers holds up his hand to reveal three extended fingers. "Three years. I was only recently transferred here though… Was from the nation's capital. Either were a lot less Visitor's there… Or God was just a nice enough guy to keep them the hell way from me." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "It's close enough to the dust zone that there probably weren't. I'm surprised they sent you into a war zone, however… Good to see that more are willing to come down from being safe up north, and fight." "They said I was needed here, so I came… As I said to my friend on the beat, I am just trying to do the right thing… Though with all the info I get, I am almost wishing I just didn't know about all of the stuff that went down." Short pause. "Almost." Looking about, he rubs the back of his head with his free hand. "So, how long will it take before I, um, do stuff?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles. "As soon as you're confirmed and checked in, maybe as soon as tonight, depending. For now, we should go back to where the air conditioning is." Ryan Rivers nods. "Yeah, that would be nice…" he replies as he prepares to follow. "I take it I'll have to wait until I am proven safe before I can take a shower in peace?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Oh, don't worry too much about that. We're not that anal. Besides, none of the bathrooms have windows, anyway. So just a matter of guarding outside the door, if we did." Ryan Rivers gives a simple nod in response. "I can deal with that," is his simple response. Martin Grace is sitting on a big ol' blanket, eating a big ol' sandwich. Elizabeth Maxwell walks out from the targeting range, looking around quietly at everything as she wanders through the yard. Martin Grace, being an everything, is looked at. The sandwich, also being an everything, appears to consist of some steak and veggies jammed on a big ol' hoagie roll. There's a small bucket containing a couple of bottles of beer on ice, too. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Martin a little bit, and his sandwich. "Hi there… what's going on?" Martin Grace looks protective now. "Just decided I like watching the sun set. So I'm eating. Want a bite? Or a beer?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shakes her head. "I’m fine. Just wandering through the yard, and making sure no one uninvited is poking around anywhere. That's on my list of things to get next for this place. Cameras so the grounds can be watched more easily." Martin Grace says, "What you should likely do is set up a security shed, away from the main house, where one of us can be posted at all times, watching the security feed. With one of those old Army surplus field telephones so that there's a direct line to the house." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods a little bit. "I'd consider it, but with the heat waves coming up, and the fact that this place gets really cold during the winter, it's not really feasible to keep it manned. Easier to keep a camera desk manned. Maybe some weapons controlled by the cameras, with the new equipment deal…" Martin Grace says, "Where inside would you put the feed? In the basement?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little. "Possibly. Or possibly set the feed up in the corner of another room. I figure if it has air conditioning, access to food, and such, it's probably a better deal." Martin Grace says, "Speaking of which, you sure you don't want a beer?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shakes her head. "No, thank you. I shouldn't be drinking, and especially not while I'm trying to patrol…" Martin Grace laughs. "Yeah, I suppose. Alright. Give me a yell when you're done and I'll whip you up some dinner." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit and blushes. "I wouldn't want to trouble you with that… I could probably find something for myself, easily enough…" Martin Grace nods. "Alright, if you're sure." He takes another bite of sandwich. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and scritches your hair. "You should sit back and enjoy your supper." Martin Grace makes a happy little noise while swigging his beer. "Okay." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a bit more. "So, been making sure to get plenty of sleep, to recover from the big trip?" Martin Grace says, "Well, I've been trying, certainly. I may do like the Doc does and set myself up with a place in the city. My face ain't as well known as yours or Heather's or Mike's. I got enough money tucked away for a flophouse. Something I can use as an emergency bolt hole if I get caught in the city after something goes down, you know?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit and scratches her head. "Yeah, I suppose so." she smiles a little. "I suppose it'd be nice to have a place alone as well, not always around all the people here…" She laughs and shakes her head. "I'd think of doing it myself, but…" Martin Grace says, "Yeah. But." He nods. "I know." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit and shakes her head. "Besides, this is home… I'll figure out some other way out if I get stuck after an event." Martin Grace nods. "Understood." Another swig of beer. "It's quiet around here tonight." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah, it is. We had a minor bit of excitement earlier, but that ended quietly. Someone new from in town, evidently, but the contact who sent him didn't confirm it to anyone who'd told me about it, so I'm waiting on their confirm. I put them under guard till they're confirmed…" Martin Grace says, "Yow. Clumsy, really. Do we know who's responsible for a cock-up like that?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "No way to tell where the communication failure is. Just a matter of re-confirming it with the one in town, and letting it pass." Martin Grace takes another bite of sandwich, washes it down with another swig of Corona. Nods. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shrugs. "He wasn't carrying anything terribly dangerous anyway. And what he was carrying is under guard. I figure I can confirm him and give em the grand tour after." Martin Grace nods again. "What does this one bring to the table, anyway?" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little. "Well, if he confirms out, he can be keeping tabs on what all Bates is doing with the LAPD, trying to catch us." Martin Grace says, "He's a cop, then, or just someone close to Bates' people?" Jason Briggs arrives from Foyer. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "He's a cop." Jason Briggs walks up to Martin and Elizabeth Jason Briggs says, "Who's a cop?" Jason Briggs looks around for who they are talkin about Martin Grace takes the last two bites of his sandwich in rapid succession, washing down with his beer, letting Briggs' arrival distract Elizabeth long enough for him to finish dinner. From his perch on the blanket, he occasionally glances up at one, or the other of them. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over towards Briggs. "Someone who just signed on and joined the camp." Ryan Rivers arrives from Foyer. Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth, "That's good. We could always use more help" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Jason. "Oh, you noticed? Good." She raises her eyebrows then, smiling. "Anyway, I'm just waiting to hear back from inside, they should know if he checked by now." Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth, "I hope he checks out ok" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "The people inside should be able to confirm that, and will let him loose if he does. So it'll be fine." Speak of the devil… Though Ryan is far from hellish in any way shape or form. Finally though his 'lockdown' phase as he was finally cleared up, Mr. Rivers comes out of the Maxwell ranch, putting away his Glock in his concealed hip holster. As he does, he pauses for a moment to notice new face. "People," he keenly observes aloud. Jason Briggs turns around and looks at the man coming outside Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Ryan a little bit, and waves towards him. "Hi there… Everything checked, I take it?" Martin Grace, from his perch on the blanket he's apparently spread out, pops open another beer, and then eyes the new arrival, saying nothing. Jason Briggs walks up and shakes the man's hand and says, "Hi, Major Jason Briggs, USMC, Nice to meet you?" "Yeah, not sure what they did considering, but they opened the door and said my contact cleared it all up, whatever that means," Ryan offers with a shrug. Taking the hand of Jason, he gives a firm shake. "Hey, Ryan Rivers… Police." He doesn't say where he is stationed, figuring his shirt pretty much give it away about now. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and laughs. "Yeah, I figure that's about how it would go. Just another of those annoying things that happens. Anyway, welcome to the group." Jason Briggs says to Ryan Rivers, "Welcome to the Resistance" Martin Grace takes another swig of the Corona in his hands, rises to his feet. "Anyway," he says, as he crouches back down to grab the bucket of ice in which the beer had been resting, "I should get back inside. I'll speak to you later, Elizabeth. Enjoy the rest of your patrol." "Well, I got the Major's name… How about you and Mr. Si…" Ryan pauses as Martin gets up, silently hoping that he isn't the reason for his sudden departure as he rubs the back of his neck. Martin Grace moves to the Foyer . Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and waves towards Martin. "See you later… Don't work too hard…" She smiles then at Ryan. "Well, the one getting up and going back to do stuff is Martin, and I'm Elizabeth." She looks around. "The main leaders are… hmm. I guess they're still doing something in town." Ryan Rivers nods as he watches Martin go off. As the door closes, he shifts his attention back to Elizabeth as he looks around. "Roger that… So, um, take it I just do what I'm told when I'm told to do something, or is the, um, Resistance stuff a little more complex than that? I mean, it's my first time being in a resistance movement and all that, after all," he offers with a small smile. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and shrugs. "Usually there's planning involved with making a full scale attack. Need to keep the plans clear on those, to keep from losing people. Outside of lack of rank, it's not entirely different from a military unit, except that we don't have to answer to a lot of people higher up." Heather O'Leary arrives from Foyer. "I can understand hits and stuff needing more organization…. But I was just talking about, you know, day to day stuff," Ryan looks around with a bit of discomfort about him. "…This is sure freaky." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit and laughs, shrugging. "Eh. Day to day it's just a matter of who's going to do security and such for the day. Otherwise just a crazy life with a lot of people." Heather O'Leary steps out of the ranch house, wearing clothes that might make people think she's about to go jogging. Ryan Rivers ahs and nods. "Well, unlike most of you guys… I admit that I will be in the city for the most part. If I plan to keep my job and avoid any Vs getting concerned about me, I really can't stay out here more than… I'd wager more than one or two days a week. Unless you figure it's important. Than at the max, I could be here the days that I am off." He pauses for a bit… Which is mostly due to the appearance of Heather. "Who is that, if I might ask?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shrugs. "That's all right, some people live in town. Just need you here for major event planning…" She glances over and waves, before looking back. "that's Heather. The most wonderful Texas girl you'll find anywhere." Heather O'Leary begins a light stretching, "The only one you'll find on the ranch, anyway." She smiles slightly, and shrugs. Ryan Rivers offers his hand to Heather after nodding to Elizabeth, smiling as he does. "Well, I'm the only D.C. man around here… Nothing wrong with being unique, right?" Elizabeth Maxwell slips over to Heather and hugs tightly, scritching her hair. "Don't sell yourself short honey…" Jason Briggs snickers Heather O'Leary accepts the hug, and meanwhile, extends her own hand to Ryan, "Well, I think Tyler was from D.C….." She shrugs again. Ryan Rivers quirks brow and tilts his head to the side after giving a couple firm shakes. "Tyler?" he asks in confusion. Yeah, being the new guy stinks. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Someone who hasn't heard of Ham Tyler? Will wonders never cease…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head. "Not that he likes it, I'm sure. No way he can be a spook after its over, when everyone knows him. Mike and Julie are better off for it." "Ham Tyler? I think I saw him on the news a few times… Oh, I thought you meant like some guy named 'Tyler'. I mean, she was introducing people and… and…" Rivers just lowers his head with his cheeks a bright red, figuring it a lost cause. One day he will no longer be the stupid Rookie. Just wait and see! Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "No worries… umm… Liz'Beth, dear, did you toss his name, I didn't catch it, if you did…?" Jason Briggs watches on Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shakes her head. "No, I didn't. sorry. Heather, this is Ryan." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Well, as I was saying, No Worries Ryan. We have lots of people just signing on." "Ryan Rivers… New to the area, new to the resistance. As I said to Elizabeth, I was with the D.C. Police… Then got transferred here. But then shortly there after… Things got freaky. Again. So, um, here I am…" Ryan replies with a new smile. "Well, as long as I'm not the only one clueless around here." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Well, Briggs is sometimes clueless too…." She grins and winks at Jason, than continues to Ryan, "D.C. eh? Well, I flew out of a Marine Base there for awhile… Rivers… Rivers… Might have been you that gave me my first ticket for flying too low…" She grins, "Of course, I was in a corvette, and not my harrier at the time…" Jason Briggs says to Heather, "I resent that" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit at Heather, glancing over towards Briggs. She laughs even harder on hearing his response, and just shakes her head. "No comment." Heather O'Leary sighs, "I was teasing, Briggs…." She sighs again, and starts stretching again, "I'll just go for my run…" Jason Briggs lights up a cigarette and just glares at Heather evilly Jason Briggs smiles at Heather Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and scritches Heather a little bit. "Aww… don't run off, honey. He's the only one, don't let him get to you…" Ryan Rivers coughs. "Well, I was only in D.C. for two years, so I have no idea, Ms. O'Leary… Came here for one. Though I did give out the most tickets in December last year. Though, I guess that is really a dorky thing to brag about, huh?" He says with a weak smile. "Either way, hope you enjoy your run… If you run." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I still need to get my jog in, before the rain hits tonight… I'd bet a years salary on the fact that it will rain before 10:00." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles Heather softly. "Don't be gone too early, it might start raining in the next hour, from what it looked like. If not sooner…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I'm not going to far. Only halfway to town and back. 5 Miles…. If I run and it starts raining… I get a free shower." She starts jogging off down the long driveway. Elizabeth Maxwell awws a little bit and waves. "See you soon then… I'll be waiting….." Ryan Rivers just nods to the two girls, just giving a quiet "Nice to meet you two" before making his way toward the Ranch House… So that he can get his things and begin the trip back to the city. Ham Tyler says, "The Visitor in the Basement is dead. I am placing her body in the freezer. Ask no Questions about it. Do NOT Touch the body." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Good riddance. Who exactly would /want/ to touch it, anyway?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little towards Ryan. "Hmm, must be nice to be able to get in regardless of curfew time…" Ryan Rivers says, "….I… Er, okay." Heather O'Leary is off in the distance, of course, with modern technology, she has her radio, and an ear piece. She also has an MP3 player too… Heather O'Leary says, "That… Thing… is… dead….? (*Between each word, a breath can be heard, and so can the sounds of some music*) Why… did… we… err you… kill… her…?" Ham Tyler says, "For now, Banshee… It is enough to know that I did." Ham Tyler says, "Julie, Donovan, you listening?" Juliet Parrish says, "Yes…Thank you Ham. I owe you one." Juliet Parrish says, "And a beer." Ryan Rivers shrugs faintly. "I can get around it a bit… Though I still need to be careful. I mean, some of the Police around here have the 'Good Old Boy' network… Others really don't care who you are, since the police are supposed to follow the laws they enforce. We just give each other… Allowances from time to time. I usually don't endorse that kinda thing, but well…. Um, I think this is a special case," he replies, pausing at the door. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "She was a rude little bitch, Heather, what other reason is needed? Remember what she did a couple days ago, during that other 'dispute'?" Ham Tyler says, "No worries Julie… Just bring me some Anti-Venom next time you get back to the ranch. Bitch spit in my face. Luckily, nothing to the eyes. Anyway, Julie, Talked to Elias. He is not happy about that other matter, but he will live with it, for reasons I am sure you can guess." Juliet Parrish says, "*a long silence before* I owe you all a big, big debt, Ham. You can tell Elias that…I'll repay you someday." Ham Tyler says, "All right Julie… As soon as I have things set up, the rest can hear about it. Sorry anyone else listening, but this is top secret, so I am not going to clarify anything…" Heather O'Leary jogs along the driveway, listening to the radio in one ear, and an MP3 of the Rocky Theme Music in her other ear. She is heading for the highway, and will turn around when she sees the lights of the small town, 5 miles down the mountain side. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods a bit. "Ah…" she nods a little. "well, have a nice trip I guess, then…" she smiles a bit, then hmms at the radio. "Must be something big going on, the upper commanders are talking about stuff they don't even want the lower CoC to hear…" She shakes her head. Ryan Rivers looks at his own radio, sighing and shrugging. "Well, not like I would understand it even if he did tell me, I suppose," Ryan admits with a small smirk. "Just here to help where I can… I don't like the idea of getting involved with full out war, but well, guess if I want to make a difference, I need to get my hands dirty. Well, I will see you around I suppose… Unless there is anything else you need me for." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and waves. "Well, see you later then. Don't be gone too long. And be careful." Heather O'Leary reaches the turnaround point, just as the rain starts. It doesn't start out by sprinkling, it comes down in sheets. "Damn…" Same at the ranch, driving back to the City tonight might not be a good idea… Jason Briggs heads inside the house Jason Briggs moves to the Foyer . Ryan Rivers just offers a wink. "No worries, I'll be back before you even think about missing…." He pauses at the rain as it almost seemed like it was turned on, sighing as he does. "Well, I'll go inside and start getting myself. Hopefully by the time I have my stuff, it will lighten up a bit. 'Sides, with how many people seem to be around here, don't even know if there is a couch free to sleep on around here." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shakes her head. "there's plenty of place to sleep actually. We made sure there were plenty of beds. And bathrooms. We built on when the unit moved here." Heather O'Leary slows down, so she doesn't trip, and have to call for help. Slippery Roads. She does shut off the MP3 Player, so she doesn't electrocute herself. Ryan Rivers sighs and nods, running his fingers through the hair that he doesn't have. "Well, I suppose one night won't kill me… And the weather is crap to boot…" He moves to be close to the house, it for some cover from the oncoming assault of water. He opens the door for Elizabeth, looking out for Heather, figuring she will be coming back at any second considering it wasn't long after she left sight that the rain started up. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and nods, watching. "Glad to hear it…" she looks outward then. "C'mon Heather, get back in and get dried off…" Heather O'Leary is still about a mile away from the Ranch House, and is not going at her normal 6 minute mile pace. She is drenched, and this is probably not a good thing, the weather is UGLY. Ryan Rivers pulls out his Glock, making sure the safety is on and removing the clip. As he gets ready to just set it on the first thing inside before making his way toward the door, he asks, "You want me to go after her… And if so, any kids around? While a Glock /can/ fire in almost any condition, I'd rather keep it nice and dry if at all possible?" While he is sure he will get a 'She'll be fine' he figures he should ask… He was raised to do nothing else after all. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "She's just out for a run, not in any danger. Just worried about the weather. She might be back at any moment, depending on how fast she's running.." Ryan Rivers nods, reloading his gun and putting it away… Making that the three time he's done that today. "If you say so…" he replies quietly, just making his way into the house. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little at that, slipping for the foyer and grabbing an umbrella. "I should go out and find her… She shouldn't have to be getting wet…" She checks it, without opening it, and starts running quickly. Heather O'Leary is just coming back into view, and she yells out, "Get under cover, Elizabeth." Silly girl child. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Heather and shakes her head. "I was just gonna come out and bring some cover for you…" "Oh, so I can't look, but…" Ryan just shakes his head with a small joking smile. Just holding the door open until one of the girls gets it, he merely heads inside on his own. Ryan Rivers moves to the Foyer . Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little, waiting for Heather to run up, to let her inside first. Heather O'Leary slips into the House. Heather O'Leary moves to the Foyer . You go to Foyer. Heather O'Leary slips in, dripping wet. "I think I should have gone earlier. Damn… It's almost biblical out there…" Jason Briggs hands Heather a towel Ryan Rivers is somewhat wet, but the house at least provided some protection. Looking for the cheapest piece of furniture to sit on (to avoid feeling bad about getting it wet), Ryan sighs. "So, um, take it any bedroom without any name or personal stuff in it is up for grabs?" Heather O'Leary glances at Ryan, "Check the Basement, we converted some of that to living quarters… But the ones with the bathrooms are out in the new Barn…. But there should be something down stairs, to keep you from the rain…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "there are a couple bathrooms in the basement, but not as many for the amount of rooms." Jason Briggs wonders when he's gonna get a room instead of sleeping on the couch Heather O'Leary glances at Jason, and wonders, "You still sleeping on one of the couches? You should find yourself a room. If there is not a name tag on the door, it is open. Just place a piece of paper with your name on the door…" Jason Briggs says "cool" Ryan Rivers nods. "Well, I can just shower when I get back… Unless it is truly offensive to those here," he offers with a chuckle. "I don't think I'll need my own room… Don't think I'll be crashing here too often as I said." Heather O'Leary mutters, "You want a shower? Grab some soap and head outside…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Heather and nods a little bit. "I noticed. Yikes. Still, that's not a clean shower, though." "Sorry… Being nude in the great outdoors isn't really my thing, even for the sake of cleanliness. I've only done that ONCE…. And it was an accident." Coughing at the memory, Rivers gets the gym bag from behind a couch to sling over his shoulder. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Actually, it was some of the cleanest rain I have ever run in. No acidic feel, and it tasted… umm… very fresh and clean." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and raises her eyebrows. "Really… that's interesting." She ponders that a little bit. "Still, no soap." Heather O'Leary nods, "And it is COLD… not a warm rain, and that is not good for a post run relaxation." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and scratches her head. "Yeah, it was pretty cold…" She shivers. "Too much of this and I'll have to start wearing a jacket more often." Ryan Rivers just blinks a few times as it seems someone was actually considering going out and showering in that kinda of weather. She had to be joking. Just had to be. "Well, hopefully the rain will cool things down for a bit longer than the weather station was saying. I mean, I am not exactly one of the heat, that's for sure. In any case, I need to get going to bed. I stay up too late and it makes getting up at four in the morning a real pain, that's for sure." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Try my schedule, Ryan. Up 'til after 11, up at 4 or 5, for a 10 mile jog… than 3 hours in the Training Room on Martial Arts, and another 2 hours in the pasture, shooting up the targets.. than I consider actually leading a raid, or some other activity for a bit…." She grins, maybe something of a stretch, but not by much. Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head at heather and looks over towards Ryan. "Yep, she does all of that. She's totally nuts and trying to run herself clear to death, regardless of what I tell her about it… " She hugs Heather happily. Ryan Rivers hrms to Elizabeth and Heather. They sure seem to be huggy a lot. They just must be good friends or something. Of course, he is wrong, but well, that is the Curse of the New Guy. Always being the last to know about everything. "Well, I am far from a Wonder Warrior yet," he offers with a tone that suggests a fair amount of cheer. "…I needs six hours at LEAST and unless I get more than 8, a cup of coffee strong enough to kick a hole in the wall." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "Just used to a strict training regime.." She smiles, "I make a Strong Coffee… Marine Mechanics taught me, and you can clean the engines of a Jet Plane with their coffee… or use it as Battery Acid…." Elizabeth Maxwell cringes a little bit at that, and shivers quickly. "I'm sorry to say, that sounds really disgusting." She shivers slightly. "I suppose that it helps that I can eat a lot more without gaining weight…" "Well, I just drink /strong/ coffee, when it starts getting uses in heavy machinery, I have to draw the line." He gives a chuckle, then pulls his head back a little in surprise as he looks to his wrist watch. He continues on without missing a beat though. "As I said… I might be tougher than I look, but I'm no war hero here. In any case, while I wouldn't mind chatting it up with you lovely ladies for another few hours, I really should be getting to bed soon. I'll see you around though, right?" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Yeah… Special metabolism…. Bitch." The last word is said in an obviously teasing fashion. Especially with the quick squeeze of her shoulders. She smiles at Ryan, "Sure, we're pretty much always here, except when we have to go north for supplies, or there is some kind of raid, and I assume you'll be in on those…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and slips her hands under Heather's shirt, starting to tickle her for the last comment, laughing all the while. "silly Heather…" Heather O'Leary bites her lip and slaps Lizzie's hand, "Be good…" Her shirt is too clingy for a good show, so her modesty is safe, at least. Ryan Rivers was about to say something, when Elizabeth's playfulness causes him to forget what he was going to say about the raids. Instead, he just nods, reddening faintly. "I guess so… Well, I've gotta hit the sack. Nice meeting the pair of you… Hope you two sleep well." Elizabeth Maxwell raises her eyebrows a little at Ryan, teasingly. "Sleep? Us?" She laughs now, hugging Heather and scritching her hair. "Have a good night, Ryan. See you in the morning." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Take it easy, Ryan…" Ryan Rivers just offers an informal salute… And makes it down to the basement, where he will likely try and figure out where to sleep. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles Heather happily again. "Sorry. Just had to tease a little bit…" Ryan Rivers heads down. Elizabeth Maxwell tickles a little more. "So, should we go get a shower ourselves?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I should try to warm up a bit. Tyler's set the AC to a lower temperature again." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and shivers. "I noticed. I might start wearing a jacket in the house, if he keeps it this low…" Heather O'Leary smirks, "I might weld the thing to 75, and not a degree lower…." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods, snuggling tightly. "Yeah, it might be nice. Keeping it colder is bad on everyone, especially if they have to go out into the heat." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Shock to the body is not a good thing…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods quickly. "Not in the least. At least it's warm outside, unless it cooled off a lot with the rain…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Probably in the lower 70's, at the highest…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and sighs. "Yeah… and with cold rain falling, even worse." She shivers. "Oh well…" She snuggles tightly and kisses your cheek. ''LOG ENDS ' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13